s4sfandomcom-20200214-history
Glorious Namefigs of s4s
List of the Most Glorious *'Kekkats' - A roodypoo who owns a monopoly on s4s newspapers. *'Huekek' - A namefig who named himself after the huekek meme, and has been keeping the meme alive since its founding, even though he stopped posting it. *'prime minister face '- Famed Creator of Kek, he made the original 6000 post thread, and is cherished by all. See article for more. *'Gippo Dudee' - Owner of s4s, so kindly fuck off. See arcticle for more. *'Captain Kek' - Was once one of the most active namefigs on s4s. Saved Top Lel from chocolatey death and had a bangin' hot gf who paid tribute to kek. Many imposters tried to steal his fame, but failed woefully. Represented s4s at AWA in Atlanta - RIP *'scrubmaster' - Hard funposter™ on s4s. Started (spammed) froge and made other epic OC which got stickied. Also one of the presidents of s4s and Ananamoose's running mate in the royal election. RIP *'Cocksucker 3.0' - Never gets dubs, and never came back from vacation. ;_;7 Is also made of FAIL AND AIDS, and cannot get for shit. Poor guy'. '''Everyone thinks he's dead, although he was literally just on like five minutes ago. *'God-Emperor Leto' - Lover of mugs. Founder of plug.dj/kek. Ran for treasurer with Moose/Scrub during the royal elections. *'eternal samefig''' - A samefig who got s4s the reply record on 4chan. He is also a GET hero who mainly represents s4s on other boards with his GETs. *'Kiwi' - Notable kiwi-ish look. Well known for drowning in chocolate milk. Deceased ' *'Uncle Drayton -''' Pursuer of dubs, supporter of Moose and scrubmaster. *'''mοt ## Αdmіn' '- The true creator of s4s. He combined the powers of kek, lel and dubs and put them all in one big place he named s4s. He then gave ownership to Gippo Dudee. There's some nerd calling himself "moot" trying to steal mot's fame. Don't listen to him. :^). Changed /s4s/ to s4s recently and added #fortune . *'Anonymous ## Moderator' (AKA Purple palm Tree Man) - A privileged s4s user who is known for changing the font of particular threads and spreading s4s memes to /b/. Although there are others as well, the Purple palm Tree Man 'is in fact this guy: *'swaglord - He is a pretty cool guy and sometimes posts in comic sans or papyruse. Also newfigs can’t orange text< *'Official Wrinkle Face™ creator '- Notable for creating Wrinkle Face™ and Dancing Man and also for stealing /fit/22222222 and /a/93000000. *'Top Lel' - Top Lel Deceased ' *'Kek '- Kek ' Deceased ''' *Kekt' -' Created the first newspaper on s4s called The Kekington Post which eventually paved the way for larger more detail oriented newspaper such as the /s4s/ tribune and the s4s Dispatch and is a mod on Lupchan. *'le shit nigger '- Is an idiot. See also... *'''le feces africane - A more priveledged version of le shit nigger who managed to nab /mu/'s 40MGET. Otherwise, not a very important namefig. *'Mai' - Is arguably a better namefig than le shit nigger. *'Sunhawk '- A tripfig who originally came from /mlp/ after a horrible raid. The tripcode was leaked and everyone started to use it. One of the Sunhawks got in s4s and now checks dubs and CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW CAW. *'Anonymous '- Biggest namefig in the history of 4chan. He is on multiple boards at once, and doesn't ever seem to stop posting. Deceased for figgot ''' *名無し (pronounciation: nanashi, sometimes written nanasi) - Proud worst poster (possibly tied with Mari Makinami™), general figgot and creator of Lupchan. Also known as "chinky" "chinese characters guy", "supreme+liker+of+lolis" and "Nanasi Desu". *fagget' - Known for posting script SPAMMING IN EVERY FUCKING THREAD various chain copypastas such as "Le top lel of comedy gold" "The spooky skeleton" and "Le master trolle" repeatedly, as well as claiming quads a few times. Also, got banned for reasons yet unkown SPAMMING SHIT EVERYWHERE, some speculate he was using a dub-checking script. 'fagget, if it wasn't obvious before Banned' The ban ended after few weeks, marked his return with le top lel of comedy gold. he's gone ;_;. Gets lots of dubs *'Fig Jr.' - fagget's partner in crime. *'Ananamoose™ '-' President of s4s after winning the royal election as moose/scrub'13 in a landslide victory. Held the record for most posts on s4s (Nearly 8000) until the archives death. One of the most prolific posters, enjoys Gravity Falls and the font "Papyrus". *┬─┬﻿ ︵ /(.□. \）™ - Table-flip, also known as... *Mari Makinami Illustrious™ -''' '''Known for bringing ''quality ''posting to /s4s/ by claiming 500K and 600K gets. This lead to much outrage from /s4s/, as "quality" posts were interfering with much more privileged funposting. The two gets made people speculate that she was using a script. However, her reign ended when her next attempt at a get landed her at post number 700011. Never forget, people: ''"At least I got doubles ;_;"'' ''-Mari, after the "get"'' *Mari Makinami™ - /s4s/ is better with quality posters like me around. You devolve into diet /b/ when I'm not here. Looking at the front page is all the proof you need. This board desperately needs more people like me. *'''Keksuki - Avatar fig with high activity. Known for his eccentric personality and relationship with other namefigs *'Natsume - '''Avatar posts and enjoys getting drunk while posting on s4s. *'croce''' - relatively unkown namefig, obsessed with natsume. gets quads and makes /b/ leave a lot *'flippo woody '- Namefig with low activity. *'mystery - '''Notable GETer. Got the sept get (4444444) on /ck/ for the glory of s4s and has achieved various quints. Is an oldfag oldfig. *'Hollywood Ass le mr ass :---------D - Founder of mene wrestling & s4s's favorite OC maker, faked her death and returned as hollywood ass. TURNED HEEL IM HOLLYWOOD HULK KEKKAN NOW ''gay'' *'idut '- A rising namefig who is known to be on the almighty s4s since 499 get and still does not fully understand this board and is still a newfig. *'Phil McGraw -' Pissed off many autists with his legendary phrase "Take your autism medication" *'Scottsune Pizzu -' Originally notable for an epic quad get. Now spams recurring OC in similar fashion to "This is a nice board". Enjoys semen and demons. *'''Bunny - '''Active and friendly funposter who is out for the glory of s4s. *Chango' - Really active funposter. Has attempted many times to create epic memes but always failed miserably until potlel, posts potlel *'nigger -''' Posted in one thread, getting dubs 8 or 9 times in a row, as well as in many other threads. It was glorious. Deceased *'Dubking'- Funposter who accidentally haunted s4s with blue ghosts. *'Some guy...' - Friendly funposter who invented a meme used in reply to rude people: 'Le Rudey Djibouti'. Tries hard to steal gets on other boards, but has been banned on numerous occasions (and also fails to get, he has been off by one eleven times). You can find him on boards such as /mlp/, /int/ and /sp/ under the tripcode !xxxXxxXT1M. Only get is /mlp/14300000 but he is very proud of it :^) *'Cirque le Jerk Man '- سمَـَّوُوُحخ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ ̷̴̐خ امارتيخ ̷̴̐خ. *'Kekkle' - Very active figgit. *'I live to kek, and I kek to live '- Not much is known about him, except that he got /sp/'s 38999999 GET *'Espa Roba' - A fig from day one. Notoriously hosted pony and furry threads to half of the boards discontent, and has been known to steal a big get or two. *'Bolbisaur'- Slap slap slap clap clap clap *'Topkraut '- Namefig from Germany who once got quads and called his mome about it. Currently in pursue of reviving the Schultz/Truly Living meme. (RE)TIRED of being a namefig to join the glorious anermouse force. Batbonga. *'OlinguitoGuy - '''Recently confirmed as alive. Hates communism, and is running for office of s4s President. *'elliechops '- weight watchers account '(please stop bullying me i dont even have a weightwatchers accoutn)' *'The Boulder''' - He is The Boulder. Like, THE BOULDER. He's sure you have heard of him. He constantly makes amazing OC (original content for you newfigs) and has gotten over 140 large gets on other boards. The Boulder is love, The Boulder is life. AND "MANY" MORE... >writing your own namefig entry lel who are you quoting ur mome See also * Based gods Category:Board Culture Category:Namefigs